creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Adoleszenz
„Ich find’s voll ätzend hier“, maulte Liv, als sie endlich mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder alleine war. Dieser nickte nur zustimmend in ihre Richtung, während er den großen Koffer missmutig mit dem Fuß umwarf und dann geräuschvoll den Reißverschluss aufzog. Er fischte einen Stapel T- Shirts aus dem Sammelsurium und wandte sich an seine Schwester: „Wie immer?“ Diese knurrte wie eine aggressive Katze und machte dann widerwillig Platz, damit Liam sich auf der linken Seite des schäbigen Bauwagens einrichten konnte. Eine Weile sah sie ihm verärgert dabei zu, dann überwand sie sich und räumte ihre eigenen Sachen aus dem gemeinsamen Koffer, in die Kommode auf der rechten Seite. Der Bauwagen bot einen stereotypischen Anblick. Abgewetzte, speckige Holzdielen und zwei winzige Betten, zwischen denen nur ein schmaler Durchgang frei blieb. Dahinter ragten klobige, altmodische Kommoden auf, die einen unbestimmten Geruch nach Alter und Staub verströmten. Die Schubladen klemmten, die Türen schlossen nicht richtig, die Betten knarzten und bei jedem Schritt murrten die Holzdielen. Zu allem Überfluss war der kleine Ofen, der als Heizung diente, noch nicht befeuert worden und so lagen die Temperaturen jenseits von allem, was die Geschwister als angenehm bezeichnet hätten. Ihr Atem zeichnete sich als Nebelwölkchen in der Luft ab, die Jacken hatten sie gar nicht erst ausgezogen. Zwei winzige Fenster starrten blind und Raureif überzogen in die beginnende Abenddämmerung. Liv stöhnte genervt alle paar Minuten auf. Ihr Bruder war längst mit seiner Arbeit fertig und lümmelte sich gelangweilt auf seinem Bett, das im Takt mit seinen wippenden Füßen knarrte. Gebannt starrte er auf sein Handy. „Hier gibt’s nicht mal Netz, vom Internet ganz abgesehen. Wir sind am Arsch der Welt.“ „Warum mussten wir denn unbedingt her kommen? Hätten Mamas Verwandte nicht zu uns kommen können?“, sie schnaubte, „Weihnachten in der Walachei, ich könnte ausrasten“, Liv trat die Kommodentür mit dem Fuß zu, ließ sich rücklings auf ihr eigenes Bett fallen und setzte ihre Beschwerde fort: „Die haben sich doch eh nicht verstanden, warum müssen die dann ausgerechnet Weihnachten aussuchen, um sich wieder anzunähern,“ Liv äffte ihre Mutter nach, „Aber Weihnachten ist das Fest der Familie und wir sind das erste Mal bei meiner Sippe eingeladen. Das dürfen wir nicht ausschlagen, wer weiß, wann sie das nächste Mal in Deutschland sind.“ Liam sog scharf die Luft ein. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Schwester sich absichtlich in den Frust hineinsteigerte. Liv trommelte wütend mit den Füßen gegen das Bettgestell. „Papa hatte so Recht, dass die Idee scheiße ist. Weihnachten ist ruiniert.“ Sie dachte an den Streit zurück, der entbrannt war. Es war ein heftiger Streit gewesen, laut und voller Beschimpfungen. Sonst hatten sich die Eltern der Zwillinge immer erst dann gestritten, wenn sie dachten, dass Liv und Liam schliefen, halblaut im Wohnzimmer, mit geschlossener Tür, damit ihre Kinder nichts hörten. Doch Wände und Decken waren dünn und die Zwillinge hatten oft den Streitgesprächen gelauscht, auch wenn sie nur einzelne Worte verstanden hatten. „Komm, wir gehen mal raus“, schlug Liam vor, um seine Schwester auf andere Ideen zu bringen, „Vielleicht gibt es hier was Interessantes zu entdecken.“ „Na da bin ich aber gespannt“, antwortete sie sarkastisch, „Wenn du was Interessanteres als alte Zirkusrequisiten findest, bin ich gewillt meine Meinung zu überdenken.“ Draußen biss ihnen die Kälte in die Wangen. Auf einer schneebedeckten Wiese standen mehrere Bauwagen zu einem Kreis angeordnet, die genauso schäbig wirkten, wie jener, den sie grade verlassen hatten. Im Zentrum des Kreises hatten die Schausteller ein rundes, abgenutztes Zelt aufgebaut, das wenig einladend aussah, mit den unzähligen Flicken und altersbedingten Verfärbungen der Plane. Es war das kleinste Zirkuszelt, das die Geschwister je gesehen hatten, im Innern konnten sich höchsten 50 Besucher um eine winzige Manege quetschen. Die Sonne lugte grade noch purpurrot über das Zeltdach und malte einzelne Wolkenfetzen des klaren Himmels violett an. Links plätscherte ein Fluss vorbei, rechts begann ein lichtes Wäldchen, in den ein kleiner Trampelpfad führte. Ein grünes Schild erklärte, dass es sich um ein Vogelschutzgebiet handelte. „Ich wette, es ist gar nicht erlaubt hier zu campen“, kommentierte Liv ungefragt, deren schlechte Laune ihren Sinn für die Schönheit des Sonnenuntergangs trübte. Liam stieß ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und deutete auf den Eingang des Zeltes, der sich halb rechts von ihnen befand. Ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit beachtlichem Schnauzbart und trotz der winterlichen Temperaturen nur mit einem Muskelshirt bekleidet, war dort aufgetaucht, streckte sich in der kalten Luft und stapfte gemächlich durch den knirschenden Schnee zu einem Bauwagen, der sich außerhalb ihrer Sicht befand. Um Weihnachten pausierten die Vorstellungen und das Chapiteau diente den Schaustellern als Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Geschwister grinsten sich an und schlurften zum Zelt herüber. Im Innern war es gleichzeitig warm und zugig. Mehrere Heizpilze mühten sich, die permanent nachströmende, eisige Luft zu erwärmen. Eine Bierzeltgarnitur nahm die Mitte des Zeltes ein, die Schausteller saßen im Kreis, lachten und tratschten auf einer Sprache, die die Geschwister nicht verstanden. Eine provisorische Küche dominierte einen Teil der Wand, daneben stapelten sich große Holzkisten und allerlei Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Im Anschluss war ein Bereich für Nutztiere abgegrenzt, mehrere Ziegen, ein Alpakahengst mit zwei Stuten blickten träge durch das Zelt. Im Hintergrund stand ein Käfig, der sechs Kaninchen beherbergte. Es roch nach Stroh, Streichelzoo und Gewürztee. Liv entdeckte ihre Mutter in der Gruppe der lachenden, tratschenden Schausteller, jetzt fiel ihr auch auf, dass hier nur die Frauen saßen. Liam hatte diesen Umstand gleichsam registriert. Das stille Verständnis, das die Zwillinge verband, war noch immer sehr stark, wenngleich es nicht mehr so ausgeprägt war, wie in der frühen Kindheit. „Hallo Mama“, sagten sie, wie aus einem Mund. Lachend drehte sich Flora zu ihren Kindern um. Rotes, lockiges Haar flog dabei durch die Luft, wie Flammen, die den Kopf umkränzten. „Habt ihr schon ausgepackt? Ihr seht durchgefroren aus, nehmt euch einen Becher Tee“, sagte sie und deutete auf eine riesige bauchige Kanne, die in der Mitte der Gruppe, auf einem noch größeren Stövchen stand und vor sich hin dampfte. „Wo ist Papa?“, wollten die Zwillinge wissen. Ein Schatten glitt über das freundliche Lächeln, dann meinte sie schroff: „Der ist bei den anderen Männern. Wahrscheinlich spielen sie Karten“, mit einer entschuldigender Geste fügte sie hinzu: „Gönnt ihm etwas Ruhe. Setzt euch.“ Die Zwillinge wurden von den anderen Frauen auf die Bänke gezogen, man reichte ihnen Tee und die angeregten Gespräche wurden lauter. Liv und Liam hatten das unangenehme Gefühl, dass man über sie sprach, aber sie konnten der Unterhaltung nicht folgen. Ihre Mutter rief etwas in der fremden Sprache, was für allgemeine Heiterkeit sorgte und die Zwillinge blickten sich verstohlen an, während sie an ihren Bechern nippten. Der Tee schmeckte so scharf und würzig, wie er roch. Plötzlich quetschte sich eine alte, korpulente Frau durch die Mitte und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Sie trug ein knöchellanges, rotgemustertes Kleid, um die Schultern hatte sie ein gestricktes Dreiecktuch geschlungen. Die Haut war von unzähligen Runzeln und Falten durchzogen, die grauen, langen Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Knoten gebunden, aus dem sich einzelne Strähnen lösten und wirr ins Gesicht hingen. Aber die Augen blitzen aufmerksam und schienen jede Kleinigkeit wahrzunehmen. „Das sind also deine Kinderchen, Florica“, sagte sie, während ihr Blick weiter auf den Zwillingen ruhte. Sie rollte auffallend stark das „R“. Liv kam die Alte wie eine lebendig gewordene Märchenhexe vor. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Liam flüchtig grinsen und wusste, dass er den gleichen Gedanken hatte. Flora strahlte die Märchenhexe an. „Wiliam und Livana“, sie nahm die beiden sanft in den Arm, „Das ist meine Großmutter Estera.“ Die Märchenhexe lächelte breit und zahnlückig, dann taxierte sie die Zwillinge. Der Blick der alten Frau war ihnen unheimlich. „Ihr seht gelangweilt aus“, sagte sie. Die Geschwister wollten protestieren. Obgleich es natürlich der Wahrheit entsprach, wollten sie sich vor den Gastgebern so eine Unhöflichkeit nicht erlauben. Beiläufig bemerkten sie, dass ihre Mutter von der anderen Seite schon wieder in ein Gespräch verwickelt worden war und keine Partei für sie ergreifen konnte. Die Märchenhexe machte eine beschwichtigende Geste: „Ihr müsst euch nicht dafür schämen. Ihr seid jung und aus der Stadt. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ihr hier mit eurer Zeit anfangen sollt. Aber Zeit haben wir um diese Jahreszeit mehr als alle anderen Menschen auf der Welt. Vielleicht-“, sie machte eine Pause, als müsse sie überlegen, „-habt ihr Lust auf ein Kartenspiel?“ Die Gesichter der Zwillinge blickten fragend zurück. „Es ist ein sehr altes Kartenspiel. Eure Mutter und die Mutter eurer Mutter hat es ebenso gespielt, wie ich, oder meine Mutter und die Mutter meiner Mutter.“ Auf den fragenden Gesichtern zeichnete sich deutliche Skepsis ab. „Kein Grund für ein vorschnelles Urteil!“, kommentierte die Alte und rollte das „R“ besonders stark, „Ein Spiel, das so lange gespielt wird, kann nicht schlecht sein, sonst würde es ja keiner spielen wollen!“ Bevor die Märchenhexe ihnen die gesamte Ahnenreihe aufzuzählen begann, stimmten die Zwillinge zu: „Na gut“, sagten sie, wie aus einem Mund, „Das Kartenspiel bekommt eine Chance.“ Bei dem Stichwort „Kartenspiel“ drehte sich Flora ruckartig um und warf der Alten einen zweifelnden Blick zu: „Estera, gib ihnen noch nicht das Kartenspiel. Wir sind doch grade erst angekommen und die Kinder müssen sich noch eingewöhnen. Lass ihnen Zeit bis morgen, sie wissen doch noch gar nicht Bescheid.“ „Schnickschnack“, antwortete die Alte, „Kinder sind anpassungsfähig, Eingewöhnung ist für alte Menschen.“ Sie lachte meckernd, „Du kannst nicht von ihnen verlangen, sich den ganzen Abend bei uns zu langweilen, oder hast du vergessen, wie gern du es selbst gespielt hast? Du warst zehn, ich erinnere mich genau.“ Sie grinste wissend und bahnte sich einen Weg aus der Mitte der tratschenden Weiber. „Folgt mir, ihr könnt in meinem Wagen spielen.“ Wieder lachte die Alte meckernd. Liv und Liam wechselten einen Blick. Flora wurde grade von einer Sitznachbarin durch die lockige Mähne gewuschelt, während mehrere Frauen quietschend lachten und Kommentare in der fremden Sprache riefen. Entweder konnten sie hier rumsitzen und sich langweilen, oder der alten Frau den Gefallen tun und dieses steinalte Kartenspiel ausprobieren, das offensichtlich über Generationen in der Familie vererbt wurde, weil es unsagbar unterhaltsam war. Sie entschiedenen sich für letztes. Der Bauwagen von Großmutter Estera war bis in den hintersten Winkel vollgestopft mit esoterischen und okkulten Gegenständen. Neben den gleichen klobigen Möbeln, die sie schon aus dem eigenen Bauwagen kannten, entdeckten die Geschwister eine unüberschaubare Sammlung faustgroßer Kristalle, von schwarz, über violett, bis transparent. Auf einem roten Samtkissen ruhte eine Glaskugel, von der Decke hingen Traumfänger und Glücksbringer verschiedener Kulturkreise. Auf einer Wäscheleine, die unter der gewölbten Decke vom Eingang bis zur Kommode reichte, hingen unzählige Kräuter zum Trocknen. Es roch nach Salbei und Fichtennadeln. Die Alte wackelte zu dem klobigen Möbel und kramte in einer Schublade. „Ich habe es vorsorglich schon bereit gelegt. Ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch furchtbar langweilen würdet, so weit weg von all den Dingen, mit denen ihr euch sonst die Zeit vertreibt. Ah, hier ist es!“ Triumphierend hielt sie ein Bündel Handteller großer Karten in die Luft, die mit einem Lederriemen umwickelt waren. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Kerze, es wird ja schon dunkel“, murmelte sie und wühlte in einer anderen Schublade. Streichhölzer raschelten, dann erhellte der flackernde Schein einer Flamme den Raum. „Setzt euch zu mir auf den Boden. Ich erkläre euch die Spielregeln. Nicht so schüchtern, kommt näher zur Kerze, sonst könnt ihr doch gar nichts sehen. So ist es gut. Also: Wie ihr seht hat jede Karte ein Bild und einen Text. Wenn ich gleich weg bin, müsst ihr den Stapel mischen und in einem Kreis auseinander schieben. Dann zieht ihr nach einander eine Karte, lest den Text vor und legt sie in die Mitte. Ihr könnt jede Karte wählen, die euch gefällt. Die Runde ist erst beendet, wenn ihr die Lektion der Karten verstanden habt. Schummeln ist unmöglich und einmal begonnen, muss das Spiel beendet werden. Habt ihr das verstanden?“ Die Zwillinge nickten stumm. „Ihr könnt zwischen den Zügen herum laufen, aber es ist nicht ratsam sich allzu weit von den Karten entfernen“, die alte Märchenhexe grinste wissend. „Wollen Sie uns erzählen, das Kartenspiel wäre so etwas wie Jumanji?“, wagte Liv zweifelnd zu fragen. „Dieses Wort kenne ich nicht“, antwortete die Alte, „Behaltet meine Worte gut in Erinnerung. Dann passiert euch nichts.“ Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür. „Viel Erfolg!“, wünschte sie ihnen und verließ den Bauwagen. Die Zwillinge rutschen auf dem Boden um die Kerze herum, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Ich bin nicht überzeugt“, sagte Liv, obwohl ihr klar war, dass Liam dies wusste. „Willst du wieder ins Zelt gehen und bei den Weibern Tee trinken?“ „Auf gar keinen Fall!“ Liam mischte die Karten und zog einen Kreis aus dem Stapel. Liv zog die erste Karte. Ein stilisiertes, silbernes Mondgesicht im Profil, vor einem blauen Hintergrund, war auf dem Bild zu sehen. Seufzend las sie den Text vor: „Der Mond steht für die Nacht und das Dunkel. Er bringt Unsicherheiten, Ängste und Albträume“, sie schnippte die Karte gelangweilt in die Mitte des Kreises. „Die will uns doch auf den Arm nehmen, so was Abgedroschenes mit uns zu veranstalten.“ Liam schwieg und traf seine Wahl. Die Karte zeigte mehrere altertümlich gekleidete Menschen, die mit Stäben zu kämpfen schienen. Er las laut vor: „Hier ist Mut gefordert. Kraft, Können und Geschick müssen unter Beweis gestellt werden.“ Ratlos blickte er seine Schwester an. „Was soll das bedeuten?“ „Ich sag, dass das gar nichts bedeutet. Die haben sich bestimmt komische Kräuter reingezogen und sich irgendwas bei dem Spiel eingebildet. Du kannst doch nicht echt glauben, dass da jetzt was passiert?“ Liam zuckte die Schultern und legte die Karte in die Mitte. Im selben Augenblick erlosch die Kerze. Vor Schreck stieß Liv einen kurzen, hellen Schrei aus. „Beweg dich nicht“, sagte Liam so beruhigend wie möglich, er wusste genau, wie viel Angst seine Schwester auch mit 16 Jahren noch im Dunkeln hatte. „Ich hab doch mein Handy in der Tasche, warte, gleich haben wir Licht.“ Seine Kleidung raschelte, dann wurde es still. „Liam?“ Ein quälender Atemzug verstrich. „Ja?“ „Ich hab Angst.“ „Ich weiß“ Seine Stimme klang resigniert aus der undurchdringlichen Finsternis. Irgendwo hinter Liv knackte das Holz vernehmlich. Erneut entfuhr ihr ein spitzer Schrei. „Liam“, bettelte sie. Warum hatte sie sich mit dem Rücken zur Kommode gesetzt und nicht auf die andere Seite? Dann könnte sie jetzt einfach zur Tür laufen. Sollte sie über das Spiel drüber springen? Etwas in ihr wehrte sich vehement dagegen. „Es tut mir leid, das Handy ist aus, obwohl ich vorhin noch 60% Akku hatte. Ich kriegs auch nicht mehr an. Bitte werde jetzt nicht panisch. Wir müssen ruhig bleiben und überlegen.“ Wieder knackte die Kommode hinter Liv und sie glaubte einen Luftzug in ihrem Nacken zu spüren. Ein eisiger Schauer jagte ihr den Rücken hinunter und lähmte jede Bewegung. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage weg zulaufen. „Liam, da ist was hinter mir“, flüsterte Liv mit vor Anspannung zitternder Stimme. „Das ist nur der Bauwagen, Schwesterchen. Der Wind pfeift durch alle Löcher.“ „Das glaube ich nicht. Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens deine Hand geben?“ „Ich weiß, was wir machen! Ich erinnere mich, wo die Alte die Streichhölzer hingelegt hat: Auf der Kommode neben der Glaskugel. Du musst dich nur am Bett entlang tasten und dich aufrichten, dann liegen sie direkt vor dir.“ „Das kann ich nicht!“ „Doch, du schaffst das. Dunkelheit ist nicht gefährlich, deine Angst spielt dir einen Streich und du musst ja auch nur einen Weg schaffen. Sobald du die Streichhölzer hast, kannst du im Hellen zurückkommen. Wie ist das?“ Liv suchte in sich nach dem Mut, den sie dafür bräuchte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, sagte sie den Tränen nahe. „Ich nehm dich so lange du willst in den Arm, wenn du es versuchst.“ Liv atmete tief ein und schob sich ganz langsam von dem Spiel, das irgendwo vor ihr in der Dunkelheit lag, fort. Jeans und Schuhe schabten laut über die Holzdielen. War da nicht noch ein anderes Geräusch? Ein Trippeln, wie von vielen kleinen Füßen? „Das ist nur Einbildung“, murmelte Liv, „Meine Angst spielt mir einen Streich.“ „Du schaffst es Liv, immer weiter so! Ich bin stolz auf dich, kleine Schwester!“ Liams beruhigende Stimme klang schon viel weiter weg. Sie schätzte, dass sie die Hälfte des Weges schon hinter sich hatte. Sie schob sich etwas schneller mit dem Rücken voraus Richtung Kommode. Hatte da grade etwas ihren rechten Daumen berührt? „Da ist nichts, das ist nur meine Angst“, wiederholte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie Widerstand im Rücken, ein Türgriff bohrte sich in ihre Rippen. „Ich bin da, was jetzt?“ „Du musst direkt neben dem Bett stehen, dann liegen die Streichhölzer vor dir.“ Liv tastete mit den Füßen Richtung Bett und schob den Hintern nach. Sie traute sich immer noch nicht, in die andere Richtung zu sehen. Langsam tastete sie mit der Hand nach hinten, fühlte den Samt des Kissens, auf dem die Glaskugel ruhte, das speckige Holz der Kommode und, endlich, die Schachtel mit den Streichhölzern. Bedächtig, um sie nicht herunter zu werfen, wanderten ihre Finger um die Schachtel herum und griffen zu. Die helle Stichflamme des Streichholzes riss das Innere des Bauwagens bizarr aus der Dunkelheit. Aber die Schatten schienen Beine bekommen zu haben, überall um das Spiel herum kreisten kleine schwarze Schatten. „Spinnen!“, quietschte Liam, „Was für eine kranke Scheiße geht hier ab?“ Mit einem „Igitt!“ sprang er auf die Füße, als die riesigen Viecher auf ihn zu ihn zu krochen, die Arme vor Ekel und Unglauben um den Oberkörper geschlungen. Liv, die weniger Probleme mit Spinnen hatte, rief nun ihrerseits: „Bleib wo du bist! Ich helfe dir gleich!“ Das Streichholz war gefährlich herunter gebrannt. Aber sie entdeckte in einer halb offenen Schublade den Kerzenvorrat der Alten und entzündete flink einen dicken Stumpen, den sie auf der Kommode platzierte. Ihr Blick wanderte suchend durch den Raum. In einer Ecke stand ein Kehrblech. Sie griff danach und hechtete zurück zu Liam, zertrat unterwegs zwei Spinnen, deren Leiber mit einem knackenden Geräusch unter ihrem Gewicht barsten. Liam starrte paralysiert mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die krabbelnden Ungetüme. „Nimm das Kehrblech! Ich such einen Besen.“ „Ich soll die ganz alleine platt machen?“, quietschte er. „Ich glaub an dich“, antwortete Liv und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ist ja widerlich“, kommentierte er ihre Zuneigung und wischt sich über das Gesicht. „Ist der Kuss schlimmer als die Spinnen?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie nach dem Besen suchte. „Da bin ich mir unschlüssig.“ „Vorsicht, sonst überleg ich mir das noch mal mit der Hilfe.“ „Brrr…“ Liam holte mit dem Kehrblech aus und schlug angewidert die umher krabbelnden Spinnen platt. „Ich kann den Besen nicht finden.“ „Ist jetzt auch egal, ich glaub, ich habe alle erwischt.“ „Heldenhaft, wie du die Ungeheuer besiegt hast. Komm, ich entsorge die Leichen für dich.“ Liv wollte ihm das Kehrblech aus der Hand nehmen, als die toten Spinnenleiber zu zucken begannen. „Was für eine kranke Scheiße!“, fluchte Liam ungläubig. Aus den gallertartigen Überresten der ersten Spinne krabbelte mit einem ekelerregenden Schmatzen ein kleiner Falter und breitete seine Flügel aus. „Igitt, raus hier!“ Die Geschwister flüchteten aus dem Bauwagen in die Nacht. Durch die offene Tür beobachteten sie, wie aus jedem toten Spinnenleib drei, vier schwarze Falter krochen und sich zu einem Schwarm über dem Kartenspiel formierten. „Das ist doch nicht normal!“, zeterte Liv und zeigte anklagend auf das makabre Schauspiel. „Was zur Hölle passiert hier?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Mama hätte uns doch gewarnt, oder?“ „Was für kranke Leute lassen ihre Kinder bitte mit so einem Spiel spielen?“ „Liv, es ist doch gar nicht gesagt, dass das Spiel etwas damit zu tun hat.“ „Wie oft hast du denn schon gesehen, dass schwarze Schmetterlinge aus toten Spinnen krabbeln?“, Liv sah ihn strafend an. „Und was willst du jetzt tun?“ Liv biss sich auf die Lippe. Die Geschwister überlegten. „Ich hab eine Idee“, sagte sie langsam, „Aber sie wird dir nicht gefallen.“ Ihr Bruder bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. „Wir bauen uns einen Flammenwerfer aus einer Deodorantdose und der Kerze. Aber du musst das machen, weil ich nicht treffsicher genug bin.“ „Nur, wenn du die Kerze holst.“, knurrte Liam widerwillig. „Deal!“ „Aufgepasst, Liam der Schmetterlingsmörder naht, verzieht euch freiwillig, oder sterbt den Feuertod!“ Die Kerzenflamme zuckte unstet, als Liam die beste Position für die Deodorantflasche dahinter suchte, damit er sich nicht die Hand verbrannte. Zum Test sandte er eine Feuerlohe in den Bauwagen. Die Falter gaukelten unbeeindruckt über dem Spiel. Liam hielt die Luft an und schickte eine gezielte Salve mitten in den Schwarm. Lieber hätte er sich vor der Aufgabe gedrückt, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenigstens waren die Überreste der Spinnen verschwunden. Was aus ihnen geworden war, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Liam atmete tief durch, seine Schwester hatte ihre Angst vor der Dunkelheit auch besiegt, da konnte er jetzt nicht zurück bleiben. Das Feuer riss ein Loch in den Schwarm, die Falter verbrannten stumm zu Asche. Eine weitere Salve folgte der ersten. Wieder gingen eine Handvoll schwarzer Schmetterlinge in Flammen auf. Liam kämpfte mit dem Brechreiz. Es roch nach Deo und verkohlten Insekten. Er hielt die Luft erneut an und mähte mit einer langen Salve die meisten Schmetterlinge nieder. Nur zwei Exemplare entgingen ihm. Er schüttelte sich kurz. Die beiden Falter taumelten auf ihn zu, aber die nächste Salve verbrannte sie zu Asche. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Er spielte gern für Liv den Beschützer. „Hasta la vista, Baby“, sagte Liam mit verstellter Stimme und pustete über die Düse seiner Deoflasche. „Komiker!“, kicherte sie hinter ihm. „Ich habe dich vor dem Ungeziefer gerettet, aber den Rest der Weihnachtsferien werde ich stinken, weil mein Deo leer ist.“ „Ich leih dir meins.“ „Ich bin ein Mann, ich brauche männliches Deo, ich kann unmöglich nach kleinem Mädchen riechen.“ „Dann leih dir Papas Deo“, kicherte Liv. „Ich soll nach altem Mann riechen?“ „Alter Mann, oder kleines Mädchen, du hast die Wahl.“ Sie lachten gleichzeitig und tauschten einen langen Blick. Die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen fühlte sich mit einem Mal viel tiefer und umfassender an. Das Band, das die Zwillinge einte und ihnen gestattete, immer zu wissen, wie es dem anderen ging, war stärker geworden. „Wir sind ein gutes Team“, sprach Liv den gemeinsamen Gedanken aus. Liam lächelte, dann wanderte sein Blick auf das Spiel, „Ich mag trotzdem nicht weiterspielen.“ „Ich auch nicht.“ Seufzend ließ er sich nieder und räumte den Kartenkreis auf. Eine Handvoll Karten glitten ihm dabei durch die Hände und landeten mit der bedruckten Seite nach oben auf den Holzdielen. Ein kupferfarbenes Rad hing vor einem blauen Himmel mit einzelnen Wolken. „Schau mal, das sind ja alles die gleichen Karten“, sagte Liv und setzte sich neben Liam, um besser sehen zu können. Ihr Bruder nahm eine der Karten auf und las vor: „Die Zeit verrinnt, der Lauf des Schicksals schreitet voran. Es gibt und nimmt auf seinem Weg, damit Unvollendetes vollkommen wird.“ Er ließ die Karte sinken. „Bist du irre?“, fauchte Liv, „Jetzt denkt das Spiel, dass wir weiterspielen wollen!“ „Großmutter Estera hat doch gesagt, dass Schummeln unmöglich sei“, meinte Liam resigniert, „Es gibt nur noch eine einzige Karte im Stapel, sieh doch.“ Er hielt Liv die Karten unter die Nase, die er noch immer in der anderen Hand hielt, aber seine Schwester steigerte sich schon wieder in ihren Frust hinein. „Ach, jetzt ist es schon Großmutter Estera? Die alte Märchenhexe kann ihr Spiel alleine zu Ende spielen! Die kranke Scheiße werde ich Mama und Papa erzählen!“ „Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein Liv! Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn wir nicht weiter spielen, hast du schon mal daran gedacht? Wenn da wirklich Ungeziefer aus dem Spiel gekommen ist, was wird wohl passieren, wenn wir uns weigern die nächste Runde anzufangen?“ Liv bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Doch sie kannte ihn zu gut, um den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen ignorieren zu können. Er fühlte dasselbe wie sie, doch er ging anders damit um. Sie schluckte ihre patzige Antwort herunter und sammelte sich. Liam nickte erleichtert, sortierte den Kartenkreis neu und warf das Exemplar, dass er vorgelesen hatte, auf den Stapel in der Mitte. „Dann bin ich wohl dran“, seufzte Liv, traf ihre Wahl und erwartete, dass es sich wieder um das Rad der Zeit handelte, doch das Bild zeigte nun ein Gewölbe mit Mönchen. Sie las vor: „Die alte Ebene wurde überwunden und eine neue betreten. Die erworbene Qualifikation muss unter Beweis gestellt werden.“ Die Hand mit der Karte zitterte leicht. „Das gefällt mir nicht.“ „Du musst die Karte ablegen.“ „Ich weiß.“ Liv lächelte ihren Bruder verunsichert an und legte die Karte auf den wachsenden Stapel in der Mitte. Mit angehaltenem Atem warteten die Zwillinge darauf, dass ein plötzliches Ereignis sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würde. Nichts geschah. Ängstlich schweiften ihre Blicke durch den Bauwagen. Die Kerze flackerte stoßweise und ließ die Schatten tanzen. Bizarr sprangen sie vor und zurück. Dann löste sich ein Schatten aus dem Reigen der anderen und wuchs in die Länge, wanderte als baumdickes Band über die Decke und verdichtete sich dort zu etwas Substanziellem. Ein zischendes Fauchen erfüllte den Raum. Liv und Liam sprangen auf und flohen erneut schreiend in die Nacht. Ein bleicher Mond hing übergroß und nicht mehr ganz voll am Himmel. Der Schnee glänzte silbern, sodass es draußen heller war, als in dem, durch Kerzenschein beleuchteten, Wagen. Die schwarze Schlange aus geronnener Finsternis folgte ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Sie war schnell und erstaunlich wendig. Die Zwillinge stolperten durch den Schnee. Panik lenkte ihre Schritte automatisch Richtung Zelt, aber das schattenhafte Reptil war schneller und schnitt ihnen den Weg ab. Schlitternd bogen sie nach links ab, während die Schlange nach ihnen schnappte und auf dem schlüpfrigen Untergrund wegrutschte, dann brachten sie das Zelt zwischen sich und den Fleisch gewordenen Albtraum und versuchten sich zu orientieren. „Was ist das für ein beschissener Albtraum? Wohin jetzt?“, keuchte Liv. „Am Fluss entlang,“ japste Liam, „Wir müssen die Schlange von den anderen weglocken, sonst…“ Ein vielstimmiges Kreischen unterbrach ihn. Die Zwillinge wandten sich zum Zelt um. „Mama“, hauchte Liv. Liam sagte nichts, doch er war kreidebleich geworden. Bevor die Zwillinge eine Entscheidung treffen konnten, riss die Zeltplane auf ihrer Seite auf und die Schlange wälzte ihren riesigen Leib aus dem Innern. Ihr Blick fixierte die Geschwister, der Kiefer klappte auf und entblößte einen Rachen voller Dunkelheit. Liam stand da wie angewurzelt, starrte die Schlange an, die sich hoch aufrichtete, bereit, jeden Moment zuzuschlagen. Im letzten Moment zog Liv ihn mit sich fort, bevor das Reptil auf den paralysierten Jungen herab stieß. Sie hetzten am Fluss entlang, der wenige Meter voraus eine Linkskurve beschrieb und hinter einer mannshohen Mauer verschwand. Die Schlange hinter ihnen zischte wütend. „Schneller“, spornte Liv ihren Bruder an, der plötzlich kaum noch Schritt halten konnte. Sie folgten der Kurve und sahen sich im nächsten Augenblick einer Sackgasse gegenüber, denn vor ihnen ragte eine alte, verfallene Mühle auf. Eine Seite versperrte die Mauer, die andere Seite wurde vom Staubecken, mit Mühlrad und dem dahinterliegenden Fluss blockiert. Die Geschwister steuerten auf den Eingang des Mühlhauses zu und warfen sich gegen die Tür. Diese zitterte nur leicht, hielt aber stand. Hinter ihnen fauchte die Schlange triumphierend. Liv sah aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung und ließ sich grade noch rechtzeitig fallen, um dem Angriff des Reptils auszuweichen. Der Biss verfehlte sie nur knapp. Einer intuitiven Eingebung folgend, sprang sie wieder auf die Füße und zog an der Türklinke. Knarrend schwang die Tür auf, Liv packte ihren Bruder am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in die Schwärze des Gebäudes. Hinter ihnen schwang die Tür grade rechtzeitig wieder zu, bevor die Schlange mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm gegen das Holz krachte und die Tür aus den Angeln riss. Dieser kurze Moment bot den Zwillingen kaum genug Zeit, um sich im Halbdunkeln zu orientieren, geschweige denn ein Versteck zu finden. Die Mühle gehörte nicht zu der nostalgischen Sorte, mit einem großen Mahlstein und kunstvollen Schnitzereien. Es war eine vergleichsweise junge Mühle, die die Wasserkraft nutzte, um ein Sägewerk zu betreiben, das aber schon seit längerer Zeit außer Betrieb war. Durch die blinden Fenster drang gerade genug Mondlicht herein, sodass die Zwillinge sich nicht durch völlige Dunkelheit tasten mussten. Vor ihnen ragte der klobige Schatten der Gattersäge auf, wenige Schritte später stolperten sie über die Gleise des Zulaufs, auf dem einst ganze Baustämme in die Gattersäge befördert wurden, um auf der anderen Seite als Bretter, oder Balken herauszukommen. In der Tiefe der Halle zeichneten sich schemenhaft noch weitere Maschinen ab, finstere Silhouetten, die stumm vor sich hin rosteten. Die Schlange hinter ihnen zischte bedrohlich nahe, gefolgt von einem knirschenden Geräusch, dass mit einem Poltern endete und weiteres Fauchen, tumultartiges Chaos und das Kreischen von Metall nach sich zog. Die Schlange hatte in der Enge des Sägewerks eine Maschine umgeworfen und sich selbst darunter eingeklemmt. Die Zwillinge hasteten weiter, fanden eine Treppe und erklommen die knirschenden Stufen, ohne Nachzudenken. Hier schien der Mond hell durch ein Oberlicht und beleuchtete eine schmale Galerie, die zu einer Reihe separater Büroräumen führte. Liv wollte weiter, doch Liam stolperte und entglitt ihrem Griff. Ein Schreckenslaut kam über ihre Lippen, während sie herum fuhr und ihm wieder aufhelfen wollte. Doch er schlug ihre Hand beiseite. „Lauf weiter, Liv!“, brüllte er sie an. Vor Schreck über Liams schneidenden Tonfall machte sie einen Satz zur Seite. Unter ihnen zeugte neuerlicher Lärm vom Sieg des Reptils über die Maschine. Sie nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf, aber vorsichtiger, schlängelte sich auf die Treppe zu und erreichte den untersten Absatz. „Nein, ich lass dich nicht hier zurück!“, beteuerte Liv entsetzt. „Verschwinde, die Schlange hat mich längst gebissen, hau endlich ab!“ Ein eisiger Stich bohrte sich in Livs Brust. Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Wann?“, fragte sie matt. Liam kämpfte sich mit rudernden Armen wieder auf die Füße. Das rechte Bein konnte er nicht belasten. Die Schlange erreichte den obersten Treppenabsatz und baute sich vor ihm auf, ein schwarzer Schatten, der sich kaum von der Dunkelheit trennen ließ. Unter ihrem Gewicht knirschten die Stufen bedrohlich. „Jetzt verschwinde endlich Liv, hau ab!“ Seine Stimme zitterte, er musste den Tränen nahe sein. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass sie ihn so einfach im Stich ließ! Als die Schlange ihr hässliches Maul öffnete und auf Liam herab stieß, handelte sie rein instinktiv. Sie sprang vor, schubste ihren Bruder zur Seite und prallte, von ihrem eigenen Schwung getrieben, gegen den kalten, glatten Leib des Reptils. Die Schlange schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass ihre Beute sie angreifen könnte. Der hoch aufgerichtete Körper schwankte bedrohlich, dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Die rostige Treppe gab mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen nach und stürzte mit der Schlange in die Tiefe, Liv verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte über den Rand, hörte ihren Bruder hinter sich schreien, versuchte sich am Geländer festzuhalten, das jedoch mit der Treppe verbunden war und ebenfalls in die Tiefe gezogen wurde. Die ganze Galerie neigte sich nach unten. Staub wirbelte auf. Liv sah den Boden auf sich zu fliegen, obwohl sie immer noch einen Teil des Geländers umklammerte, das, mit dem Mädchen, wie mit einem Pendelgewicht, nach innen und unter die einstürzende Galerie schwang. Liv kreischte, sie begriff die Lebensgefahr, in der sie sich befand, konnte aber nicht darauf reagieren. Ihre Finger verloren den Halt und sie wurde von dem Rest des Schwunges in die Dunkelheit unter der einstürzenden Galerie katapultiert. Hart prallte sie gegen irgendein Hindernis, das letzte was sie sah, war der Rand der Galerie, der mit einem gewaltigen Bersten auf dem Boden aufschlug und das Licht aussperrte. „Das war’s“, dachte sie. Aber die gewaltige Last, die sie zerquetschen sollte, blieb aus. Ängstlich hielt sie die Luft an. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut. Der Lärm ebbte ab, wie eine Welle, die langsam auf einem seichten Strand ausrollte. Vereinzelt lösten sich kleine Betonbrocken aus der Decke über ihr und plumpsten mit dumpfem Geräusch zu Boden. Ihr Herz raste noch immer, langsam drang der Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie nur knapp dem Tod entkommen war. Dafür war sie nun verschüttet. Liv schätzte den Hohlraum auf wenige Meter Größe. Die absolute Dunkelheit potenzierte ihre Angst noch zusätzlich. „Du hast die Dunkelheit besiegt, jetzt werde nicht panisch“, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Es half ein wenig, sodass sie den Mut fand, sich auf zu setzten. Mit den Fingern tastete sie die nähere Umgebung ab. Schutt, Eisenstreben, darüber die geborstene Decke, so niedrig, dass sie nicht aufrecht stehen konnte. „Wie in einem Grab“, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, „Ich bin lebendig begraben.“ Ein eisiger Schauer jagte ihr den Rücken hinunter. Liv wollte schreien, um Hilfe rufen, Liams Namen brüllen, aber mit dem ersten tiefen Atemzug drang so viel Staub in ihre Lunge, dass sie sich unter einem würgenden Hustenanfall zusammenkrümmte. Sie glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Schließlich kam sie auf die Idee durch das Innenfutter ihrer Jacke zu atmen. Die spärlich gefilterte Luft kratzte nicht so schrecklich in der Lunge, doch der dicke Stoff war nur mäßig luftdurchlässig und es kostete Liv große Überwindung weiter durch die Jacke zu atmen. Irgendwann beruhigte sich ihre Lunge und sie konnte ruhig und kontrolliert durch die Jacke weiter atmen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Was war aus Liam geworden? Hatte er Glück gehabt und saß nun oben auf dem Schuttberg? Suchte er sie vielleicht schon? Was war aus der Schlange geworden? Liv hatte nicht gesehen, ob das Schattenreptil sich hatte retten können. Aber dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke, der alle weiteren Überlegungen verdrängte. Wie lange würde die Luft in dem Hohlraum reichen, bevor sie erstickte? Panik ergriff Besitz von ihr. „Liam“, schluchzte sie leise. ~ Liam hatte nur wenig mehr Glück gehabt als seine Schwester. Das rechte Bein, halb gelähmt vor Schmerz, hinderte ihn daran, ihr zu helfen, als sie mit dem Geländer über den Rand kippte und er fühlte sich schuldig. Dann geriet er selbst ins Rutschen, als die Galerie einen kritischen Neigungswinkel erreichte, stoisch versuchte er den Moment des Aufpralls abzupassen, um über die Trümmer hinweg zu springen. Das Bein machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und er wurde halb unter kleineren Trümmerstücken begraben. Er kämpfte sich frei, hustend, würgend, von der Staubwolke, die kleinen Kratzer und brennenden Schürfwunden ignorierend. Wo war die Schlange, wo war Liv? Eine Welle aus Panik, Angst und Verzweiflung überrollte ihn, drohte seinen Verstand auszuschalten. „Ich darf nicht in Panik geraten“, wiederholte er mehrmals in Gedanken, „Liv verlässt sich auf mich, ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen.“ Er verdrängte den Gedanken, dass Liv vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben war, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie wohlauf war und er klammerte sich daran fest. So humpelte er ein paar Schritte durch die staubige Luft und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Die Galerie hatte einen Teil der dahinterliegenden Büroräume mitgerissen. Die andere Hälfte der oberen Etage starrte mit der gezackten Bruchkante des Bodens durch die Staubwolke, die das Mondlicht streute. Offenbar war durch den Einsturz der Treppe die Stabilität so beeinträchtigt worden, dass die Etage genau an der tragenden Wand abgebrochen und daran heruntergerutscht war. Liam blickte auf eine schiefe Ebene und hoffte, dass darunter ein dreieckiger Hohlraum lag, in dem seine Schwester überlebt hatte. Sein Blick glitt weiter über die Szenerie der Zerstörung, suchte die nachtschwarzen Umrisse der Schlange, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Unerwartet jagte eine Welle glühender Schmerzen durch sein rechtes Bein. Liam stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Es war Zeit, die Wunde in Augenschein zu nehmen, aber er fürchtete den Anblick dessen, was ihn erwartete. Widerwillig krempelte er in Zeitlupe die Hose bis zum Schienbein hoch. Die Schlange hatte ihn an der Wade gestreift, es war nicht mal ein richtiger Biss, nur ein kleiner, blutiger Kratzer, doch schon auf der Höhe des Knöchels war die Haut leichenblass verfärbt und mit einem schwarzen Geflecht durchzogen, wie nekrotisches Fleisch, dass sich krankhaft ausbreitete. Er konnte die eigene Berührung nicht fühlen, aber das infizierte Gewebe sandte beständig Schmerzen aus. „Oh, fuck!“, fluchte er entsetzt, „Keine Panik, das wird schon wieder. Du musst nur die Nerven behalten.“ Die Ausläufer der schwarzen Äderung reichten beinahe schon bis zum Knie. „Zuerst rette ich Liv, dann mach ich mir Gedanken darum“, befahl er sich selbst, als die Furcht sich eisig um sein Herz klammerte. „Ich muss Liv retten, ich bin der große Bruder, ich muss auf sie aufpassen, ich muss die Nerven behalten“, wiederholte er, doch darunter nagte bereits ein Gedanke an ihm. Was wäre, wenn der Schlangenbiss unheilbar war und er sein Bein verlieren würde? Oder schlimmer: Wenn er für immer mit diesem schmerzenden Bein leben müsste? Was wäre, wenn sein Körper sich nie wieder davon erholte und er für den Rest seines Lebens mit Schwächeanfällen und Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte? Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken! Liam stieß einen wütenden Laut aus und rappelte sich auf. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun. Seine Schwester steckt irgendwo unter den Trümmern fest und er musste ihr helfen. „Liv, halt durch, ich hol dich da raus.“ ~ In der absoluten Finsternis ihres Gefängnisses, hatte Liv die Augen geschlossen, damit sie die Dunkelheit nicht sehen musste. Es machte zwar keinen Unterschied, aber so konnte sie darauf vertrauen, dass die bunten Lichtreflexe, die vor ihren Augen tanzten, nur Einbildung waren. Die Luft war noch immer staubgesättigt, sodass sie durch ihre Jacke atmen musste, aber sie hatte den Mut gefunden, ihr Gefängnis langsam und vorsichtig mit den Händen zu erkunden. Auf beiden Seiten stießen ihre Finger auf große Maschinen, rostiges Metall, verbeulte Plastikabdeckungen, Einmal bekam sie das Ende eines ausgefransten Kabelbaums zu fassen und die dünnen Kupferlitzen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. Die Maschinen waren ihr unheimlich, sie knarzten und knirschten, denn ein Teil des Gewichtes der Decke lastete auf ihnen. Vermutlich hatten sie Liv das Leben gerettet, aber ihre Sympathie hielt sich in Grenzen. In ihrer Vorstellung mutierten die Geräte zu undurchschaubaren Apparaturen aus ineinandergreifenden Zahnrädern und Keilriemen, denen ein gespenstisches Eigenleben innewohnte und die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihnen unter einer Betondecke begraben war, raubte ihr fast den Verstand. „Das ist nur Einbildung“, ermahnte sie sich immer wieder aufs Neue. Aber die Schlange musste ebenso Einbildung sein, denn sie hatte sich aus den verdichteten Schatten gebildet, die im Licht der Kerze getanzt hatten. Trotzdem hatte sie Liam gebissen, die Zeltplane zerrissen und die Galerie zum Einsturz gebracht. Was hatten die Karten noch gleich gesagt? In der ersten Runde sollten sie mutig sein und in dieser Runde beweisen, dass sie etwas gelernt hatten. Liv hatte sich ihrer Angst vor der Dunkelheit gestellt. Eine verwegene Idee nahm langsam Gestalt an, doch zunächst musste sie einen Weg aus dem Gefängnis finden. Die Luft wurde zunehmend schlechter. Langsam zehrte die Panik wieder an ihrem Verstand. Was sollte sie tun? Da, wo die Decke mit dem Boden verschmolz war kein Durchkommen zu erwarten. Vielleicht könnte sie an der senkrechten Wand, an der die Decke herabgerutscht war, eine Schwachstelle finden? Liv tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie ihr Ziel fühlte und begann prüfend die Wand abzuklopfen. Nach wenigen Schlägen erklang ein Klopfen von der anderen Seite. Freudentränen rannen ihr durch die geschlossenen Lider, Liam lebte, er half ihr von der anderen Seite. Das Klopfen hinter der Wand wurde lauter, dröhnte, ließ die Wand erzittern. Was zur Hölle machte er da? Dann hämmerten die Schläge mit solch unaussprechlicher Macht gegen die Wand, dass Liv panisch zur Seite sprang, sich in der Finsternis den Kopf an einem Hindernis stieß und zu Boden fiel. Im selben Moment gab die Wand nach, ein heller Mondstrahl durchdrang die Dunkelheit, vor der sich eine längliche Silhouette abzeichnete. Liv schrie. Die Schattenschlange fauchte, wollte in den Raum eindringen, doch ein Poltern lenkte ihre Aufmerksam auf die Geschehnisse hinter ihrem Rücken. Liam hatte seit den ersten klopfenden Lebenszeichen seiner Schwester die Schlange beobachtet, die sich durch eine Türöffnung auf die andere Seite des Einsturzes geschlängelt hatte. Die Werkshalle dahinter war in helles Mondlicht getaucht, welche mittelgroße Maschinen für feinere Holzarbeiten beherbergte. Bandsägen, Schleifmaschinen, diverse Standbohrer und eine Fräse waren schemenhaft zu erkennen. Liams Plan war simpel und deshalb funktionierte er. Als die Schlange die Wand einriss, stürzte er eine mittelgroße Standbohrmaschine auf den Leib der Schlange, die nun eingeklemmt, nicht mehr in Livs Reichweite gelangen konnte. Der Angriff lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Schattenwesens auf die Maschine, Liam humpelte so schnell er konnte in die andere Richtung und in Sicherheit. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er seine Schwester durch die Öffnung klettern und unter den Augen der Schlange durchhuschen. Auf halbem Weg trafen sie sich, Liv ergriff seinen ausgestreckten Arm und mit vereinten Kräften ging es nach draußen. Liam wollte zurück zum Zirkus laufen, doch seine Schwester zog ihn zu dem kleinen Staubecken. Der Mond spiegelte sich hell auf der glatten Oberfläche. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir die Schlange besiegen,“ rief Liv, mit vor Anspannung zitternder Stimme, „Vertraust du mir?“ „Was hast du vor?“, wollte Liam wissen. Aus dem Gebäude hinter ihnen drang Lärm. Liv kletterte auf die Mauer, die das Becken einfasste und half ihrem Bruder hoch. „Wir müssen unsere Qualifikation unter Beweis stellen. Was haben wir in der ersten Runde gelernt? Wir haben uns unseren Ängsten gestellt. Ich bin sicher, dass es funktioniert!“ Vorsichtig balancierte sie über die Mauer, umrundete das Becken und stand nun dem Eingang der Mühle gegenüber. Liam folgte ihr ein wenig langsamer. Schon preschte die Schlange aus dem Gebäude, suchte die Zwillinge, fauchte und zischte wütend. „Hier sind wir!“ brüllte Liv. Neben ihr zuckte Liam zusammen. Der Kopf des Reptils ruckte herum, sie glitt auf sie zu, überwand die Mauer spielerisch und zerschnitt mit dem Kopf die glatte Oberfläche des Wassers, als sie auf direktem Wege die Geschwister zu erreichen suchte. Liv atmete tief ein, spannte sich, Liam sah, wie sie ihre Gedanken fokussierte. „Also ich glaube, dass die Schlange nicht schwimmen kann, weil der Mond sich viel zu hell auf dem Wasser spiegelt und Angst habe ich auch keine vor ihr. Das ist nur ein Schatten und Schatten sind nicht gefährlich“, sagte sie ruhig und mit Bedacht. Liam begriff. „Schau nur, wie das Mondlicht auf der Wasseroberfläche glitzert. Wie schön das aussieht. Das ist nicht sehr Furcht einflößend. Eigentlich finde ich es eher romantisch“, fügte er hinzu. Die Schlange zischte wütend, sie schien im Wasser zu versinken, ihr nachtschwarzer Leib rutschte vollends in die Fluten, dann löste sie sich mit einem kläglichen nassen Geräusch im Spiel des Lichtes auf den Wellen auf und verschwand. „Dieses Mal beginne ich“, sagt Liv mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Der Sieg über das Schattenreptil versetzte die Zwillinge in Hochstimmung, eine Art Adrenalin getränktes Triumphgefühl. „Du hast es dir verdient, Schwesterchen“, stimmte Liam anerkennend zu. Das Lob ließ Livs Augen funkeln. So stolz hatte er seine Schwester nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie kleine Kinder gewesen waren und ein Eis, oder eine gemischte Tüte Süßigkeiten, das Größte für sie gewesen war. Liv zog selbstbewusst eine Karte. Das Bild zeigte eine Hohepriesterin in einem wallenden, edlen Gewand, gekrönt mit einer schmalen Tiara. „Die Hüterin der letzten Geheimnisse lüftet den Vorhang“, las sie mit fester Stimme vor und legte die Karte auf den Stapel in der Mitte. Liam wählte die nächste und würdigte das Bild eines flüchtigen Blickes. Eine Gestalt im Nachthemd saß aufrecht im Bett und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er räusperte sich: „Ängste, Sorgen und Reue lauern auf dem weiteren Weg. Es gilt, ihnen Schritt für Schritt zu begegnen.“ Die Karte wanderte zögerlich auf den Stapel und die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick. Sie brauchten die Frage nicht aussprechen, das unsichtbare Band zwischen ihnen war so stark, wie in frühester Kindheit, als sie sich charakterlich und optisch so ähnlich waren, dass man sie nicht voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Sie warteten. Plötzlich erklang lautes Rufen von draußen. „Es geht los!“ sagten beide, wie aus einem Mund. Vor dem Bauwagen herrschte hektisches Treiben. Mehrere Frauen rannten eilig zu verschiedenen Bauwagen, kehrten mit Decken, Eimern, oder anderen Utensilien zurück und verschwanden wieder im Zelt. „Wir haben Mama vergessen!“ Livs Stimme klang beschämt und vorwurfsvoll. Schon rannten die Zwillinge auf das Zelt zu. Im Innern fanden sie eine provisorische Lagerstätte vor, auf der ihre Mutter, umgeben von den Heizpilzen, gebettet lag. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl, die Augen glänzten fiebrig und die Haare klebten nass geschwitzt auf der Stirn. Doch ihre Blicke hingen an der dunklen schwärenden Wunde, die den rechten Arm verunstaltete. Der Ärmel war hochgekrempelt und offenbarte ein Geflecht aus schwarzen Äderchen, die den ganzen Arm überzogen. Liam schluckte schwer. Eine Welle unterschiedlicher und widersprüchlicher Emotionen schwappte in ihm hoch. Sein Bein meldete sich schmerzhaft zurück und ein leichter Schwindel überkam ihn unvorbereitet. Er sackte vor seiner Mutter in die Knie und fasste nach ihrer Hand. Liv hingegen stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und brach fluchend in Tränen aus. Sie war einfach zu emotional, um in dieser Situation die Nerven zu behalten. „Mama“, begann Liam und kämpfte mit einem Kloß, der ihm den Hals zu schnürte. Er wollte fragen, ob das Spiel tatsächlich für die grauenhaften Ereignisse verantwortlich war, wollte sie anschreien, weshalb sie ihre Kinder nicht gewarnt hatte, ob es ihr egal sei, was mit ihnen geschah, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Floras Blick tastete über sein Gesicht, schien ihn aber nur mit Mühe zu erkennen. „Ach, mein Großer, wie geht es dir?“ Sie lächelte müde. Liam räusperte sich gequält, hörte sich selbst sagen: „Das ist alles unsere Schuld, wir sind weg gelaufen und dann ist die Schlange einfach durch das Zelt…“, seine Stimme versagte. Jetzt kämpfte auch er mit den Tränen. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte er Liv gegen eine Kiste mit Ausrüstung treten. „Die Karte mit dem Rad der Zeit, nicht wahr?“ „Ja“, gestand Liam verwirrt. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Mutter dieses Spiel kannte und die Zwillinge unvorbereitet ins kalte Wasser geschubst hatte. Wut stieg in ihm auf. „Warum hast du uns nicht gewarnt?“ „Hättet ihr mir geglaubt, wenn ich es getan hätte? Sei ehrlich, du hättest es für einen Scherz gehalten, nicht wahr?“ „Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?“ „Ihr müsst weiterspielen. Aber passt gut auf euch auf. Das Rad der Zeit ist die einzige Karte, deren Effekt sich auch auf die nächsten Runden auswirken kann. Seid vorsichtig.“ Liv tauchte mit verheulten Augen neben ihrem Bruder auf. „Was ist das für ein beschissener Albtraum? Können wir nicht irgendwas für dich tun? Ich mache alles, wirklich alles!“ „So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht, Livana. Machst du dir solche Sorgen um mich?“ Flora zwang sich zu einem neuerlichen Lächeln, aber ihre Augen lächelten nicht mit. „Wo ist Papa?“, bohrte Liv. „Auf den ist kein Verlass, mein Schatz. Es tut mir leid“, Flora gab ein unterdrücktes Wimmern von sich und der Arm krampfte kurz unter Schmerzen. Im Hintergrund wuselten einige Frauen durch das Zelt. Der Duft von Räucherwerk erfüllte die Luft, irgendwo begann Wasser zu kochen. Die Zwillinge wurden zur Seite geschoben und Großmutter Estera beugte sich über die Kranke, wechselte ein paar kurze Worte auf der fremden Sprache und wandte sich an die Geschwister. „Habt ihr eure Lektion schon gelernt?“ fragte sie streng. „Wir haben die Schlange besiegt“, antworteten beide gleichzeitig. „Nein, nein, die Schlange ist nicht so leicht zu besiegen. Solange ihr Biss noch sichtbar ist, lauert sie in den Schatten. Aber die nächste Runde habt ihr schon begonnen, nicht wahr?“ Die Zwillinge nickten blass. Vor lauter Schreck blieb Liv die patzige Antwort im Halse stecken. „Was steht ihr noch hier herum, beeilt euch! Ihr müsste eure Lektion lernen, sonst steht es schlecht um eure Mutter!“ Entsetzt stolperten die Geschwister aus dem Zelt. „Wo ist Papa?“, schluchzte Liv, „Warum ist er nicht hier? Wie kann er nicht hier sein, wenn es Mama so schlecht geht?“ Darauf wusste Liam keine Antwort. Seine Gedanken galten dem Schattenreptil, das irgendwo auf den richtigen Moment wartete, um erneut zuzuschlagen. Seine Wut vermengte sich mit Angst. Nachträglich bemerkte er verwundert, dass Liv tatsächlich ihren Vater kritisierte, der sonst so hoch in ihrer Gunst stand, dass er über jeden Zweifel erhaben war, obwohl er sie ständig versetzte, zu spät kam, oder sich kurzfristig entschuldigen ließ. Oder war ihr Vater auch ein Opfer der Schlange geworden? „Komm wir suchen ihn. Die Männer müssen ja irgendwo sein.“ Sie hasteten in die Richtung, die der Mann am frühen Abend genommen hatte. Einer der Bauwagen, auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes, war hell erleuchtet. Gedämpfte Stimmen und Qualm drangen durch die angelehnte Tür. Sie hatten wenig Lust, sich offiziell vorzustellen und Fragen zu beantworten, wenn ihnen gleichzeitig die Zeit davon rannte. So spähten sie nur durch den Spalt und erblicken eine Gruppe Männer, die um eine Kiste herumsaßen und Karten spielten. Der Geruch von Alkohol und Zigarren vermischte sich mit der klaren Nachtluft. Mit Schrecken stellten sie fest, dass ihr Vater nicht dabei war. „Er ist nicht hier! Liam, er ist nicht hier!“ Liv verlor langsam die Nerven. Liam zog sie von dem Bauwagen fort und nahm sie in den Arm. „Beruhig dich, du warst heute so mutig, hör jetzt nicht damit auf.“ „Ich hab so Angst, dass Papa was passiert ist“, schluchzte Liv in seine Jacke. „Ich weiß, aber Angst hilft uns nicht weiter, wir müssen überlegen und unsere Lektion suchen, damit Mama schnell gesund werden kann. Lass uns doch mal den Trampelpfad ausprobieren, was hältst du davon?“ Liv schniefte zur Antwort, drückte ihren Bruder noch einmal fest an sich, dann löste sie sich von ihm und stapfte so energisch durch den Schnee auf das Wäldchen zu, dass Liam sich beeilen musste, um Schritt zu halten. Sein Bein schmerzte schlimmer denn je und er fühlte sich schwach. Wie lange würde er seiner Schwester noch vorspielen können, dass alles in Ordnung sei? Wieder nagte der quälende Gedanke an ihm, dass sein Körper für immer in diesem Zustand aus Schmerz und Schwäche gefangen sein könnte. Sein Magen zog sich zu einem harten Klumpen zusammen. Verdammt, er hatte keine Zeit, um sich selbst zu bedauern, er musste für Liv kämpfen! Alles andere war nebensächlich. In seinem Innern wuchs die Bereitschaft, sich jederzeit für seine Schwester zu opfern, wenn es darauf ankam. Wenn ihr etwas zustieß, würde er sich das nicht verzeihen können. Wenn ein Schwächeanfall ihn im falschen Moment scheitern ließ- nein, er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er musste durchhalten. Das Wäldchen entpuppte sich als lichter Birkenhain. Vereinzelte Nadelbäume wirkten wie dunkle Monumente zwischen den weit auseinander stehenden Birken. Im silbernen Mondlicht warfen die dunklen Stämme scharfe Schatten auf die glitzernde Schneedecke, die kahlen Äste bewegten sich sachte in einem leisen Windhauch. Eine überwältigende, friedliche Stille herrschte an diesem Ort, wo sich Licht und Schatten in regelmäßigen Konturen abwechselten. Nach den schockierenden Ereignissen, die grade erst hinter ihnen lagen, fühlten die Zwillinge die Ruhe und Gelassenheit des Birkenhains auf eine völlig neue Art und Weise. Erst gestern hätten sie den Wald öde und langweilig gefunden, aber jetzt waren ihre Sinne geschärft, für die stille Harmonie und Ästhetik, die den Wunsch nach geistiger Versenkung, wie bei einer Andacht, in ihnen wach rief. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch die Kronen und erweckte die Schatten zu bizarrem Eigenleben. Der Moment des Zaubers war vorüber. Halb erwarteten die Geschwister, dass die Schlange wieder auftauchen und sie jagen würde, aber ein Geräusch, das nicht in den Hain passte, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das charakteristische Knarren eines dicken Seils, wie man es von einer selbstgebauten Schaukel kannte, die an einem Baum befestigt war, erklang zwischen den Bäumen. Liv rannte unvermittelt los, während Liam mühsam hinter ihr her humpelte. Er konnte nicht mehr mit ihr Schritt halten. Nach wenigen Metern war sie im Spiel aus Schatten und mondbeschienen Schneeflächen verschwunden. Er folgte ihrer Spur und hoffte, dass er sie rechtzeitig einholte, bevor etwas Schlimmes geschah. Ein markerschütternder Schrei zerriss die Stille. Liam gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er zwang sein Bein zu Höchstleistung, und erwartete irgendeine Schreckgestalt, ein Monster, oder wieder auf die Schlange zu treffen, als er Livs Umrisse vor sich zwischen den Baumreihen ausmachen konnte. Sie kniete im Schnee und starrte auf einen Punkt in der Luft. Er folgte mit den Augen ihrem Blick, doch was er sah, brachte ihn aus dem Tritt, er stolperte und fiel in den Schnee, der eisig in Mund und Nase drang, in seinen Nacken sickerte und ihn keuchen ließ. Das konnte nicht sein! Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, kroch zu seiner Schwester, die Rotz und Wasser heulte und zog sie in seine schützende Umarmung. Sie schien es kaum zu bemerken. Ihr Blick haftete an der Leiche ihres Vaters, der an einem dicken Seil hing und im Wind gemächlich hin und her schwang. Liam fühlte sich einsam und verlassen, im Stich gelassen und verraten. Enttäuschung und Zorn wallten in ihm hoch und entluden sich in einem heiseren Schrei, der seine Schwester zusammen zucken ließ. Dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. Nur die stillen Tränen, die ihm über das Gesicht liefen, konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Was war das für ein Vater, der sich einfach so dem Leben stahl und sie im Stich ließ? Ein schlechter Vater, flüsterte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Innern. Wenigstens für Liv hätte er sich doch ein wenig zusammenreißen können! Als sie noch klein gewesen waren, hatten beide Eltern denselben heroischen Status für die Zwillinge gehabt, doch mit dem Älter werden änderte sich das. Liam kämpfte gegen das Schluchzen an, das mit Macht aus ihm herausbrechen wollte. Liv stritt sich seit einiger Zeit häufig mit ihrer Mutter, während sie sich umso besser mit ihrem Vater verstand. Bei ihm war es eher umgekehrt. Der Vater war ihm zunehmend fremd geworden, während er die Mutter dafür bewunderte, dass sie jedes Mal den Karren aus dem Dreck zog, wenn der Vater wieder unzuverlässig gewesen war. Liam versuchte seinen Teil beizusteuern und zu helfen, was zur Folge hatte, dass unter seiner ruhigen Ausgeglichenheit eine kalte Wut auf diesen Vater wuchs, der sich ständig entschuldigen ließ und nicht anwesend war, wenn er gebraucht wurde. Jetzt hatte er die Familie auf ganzer Linie verraten. Liam blickte hasserfüllt auf die Leiche und stellte fest, dass er kaum Trauer, oder Mitleid empfand. Da war nur Wut in ihm, Zorn, dass dieser Mensch es gewagt hatte, Vater zu werden, um dann seine Kinder, genauer gesagt Liv, im Stich zu lassen. Niemand durfte seiner Schwester so etwas antun! Die Leiche pendelte ein wenig im Wind, sodass die Gliedmaßen in verschiedene Richtungen schwangen. Es wirkte, als wohne ihr noch ein Funken Leben inne, der den Körper zu diesen Bewegungen zwang. Liam runzelte die Stirn und sah genauer hin. Der Körper wirkte unnatürlich aufgebläht. „Da stimmt was nicht“, sagte Liam. Seine Schwester reagierte nicht. „Liv, wir müssen hier weg, da stimmt was nicht“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck. Jetzt sah sie ihn aus unendlich traurigen Augen verloren an. Bei diesem Anblick fühlte Liam einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Das rechte Bein gehorchte ihm nicht richtig, aber Liv war zu durcheinander, um das zu bemerken. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er sie von der Leiche weg, doch sie waren erst wenige Schritte weit gegangen, da ertönte ein reißendes Geräusch hinter ihnen. Alarmiert blickten sie zurück. Die Leiche war an mehreren Stellen aufgeplatzt, unzählige kleine Insekten krabbelten aus dem Innern und erhoben sich in die Luft. Binnen weniger Sekunden verschwanden die Konturen ihres Vaters unter einem flirrenden Schwarm summender, brummender Insekten. Ein verirrtes Exemplar schwirrte an ihnen vorbei. Es war eine Wespe. „Schnell weg hier, bevor die auf uns aufmerksam werden“, raunte Liam von Grauen erfüllt. Endlich setzte sich Liv in Bewegung und sie flohen erschüttert vom Ort des Schreckens, verfolgt von dem anschwellenden Summen des Schwarms. Verstört und schockiert erreichten sie die Wiese der Schausteller und steuerten automatisch das Zelt an. In diesem Moment sehnten sie sich einfach nur nach der tröstenden Umarmung ihrer Mutter, die ihnen Halt gab, für sie da war und einen Hauch von Beständigkeit ausstrahlte, damit sie sich nicht so einsam fühlten. Der Schmerz des Verlustes brannte so heiß, dass nicht einmal die kalte Winternacht ihn löschen konnte. Estera kam ihnen auf halbem Weg entgegen, schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Bauwagen, in dem das Spiel auf sie wartete. „Ich will zu Mama“, schluchzte Liv bitter. „Es geht ihr doch gerade nicht gut. Wenn wir ihr jetzt sagen, was wir gefunden haben, dann geht es ihr noch viel schlechter“, Liam bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Wenn Mama jetzt auch noch stirbt, dann sind wir ganz alleine“, sprach Liv die gemeinsame Befürchtung aus. Ein neuerlicher Heulkrampf schüttelte ihren Körper und Liam nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Das passiert schon nicht und wenn, dann haben wir immer noch uns. Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen“, antwortete Liam sanft, „Du hast mir heute zwei Mal das Leben gerettet, da muss ich mich doch revanchieren.“ Liv zwang sich zu einem tränendurchtränkten Lächeln und versuchte einen Witz zu machen, damit Liam sich nicht so viel sorgte: „Verprügelst du meine Exfreunde, wenn sie mir das Herz brechen?“ „Natürlich, das steht doch außer Frage! Ich verprügele sie auch gerne schon bevor sie dein Herz brechen können.“ Liv musste ungewollt lachen, verschluckte sich an einem Schluchzer, der gleichzeitig in ihr aufgestiegen war und hustete. „Wir gegen den Rest der Welt, okay?“ „Wir gegen den Rest der Welt!“ Nach einem Augenblick setzte Liv hinzu: „Meinst du Papa ist wirklich tot? Oder hat uns das Spiel nur etwas vorgetäuscht?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, Schwesterherz, aber herausfinden können wir das nur, wenn wir zu Ende spielen.“ Liv holte tief Luft und beruhigte sich zunehmend mit dem Gedanken, dass das Erlebnis nur eine Illusion gewesen war. Sie betraten den Bauwagen und ließen sich auf den murrenden Holzdielen nieder. „Wähl mal eine schöne Karte“, forderte Liv. „Ich gebe mir Mühe“, antwortete Liam zerknirscht und fischte eine Karte aus dem Kreis, die ein wenig verdeckt gelegen hatte. Er seufzte. Das Bild zeigte eine gekreuzigte Gestalt, aber es war nicht Jesus, soweit er erkennen konnte. „Die Karte des Stillstands: Diese Krise dauert an. Nur ein Opfer kann die Zwangspause beenden.“ Angewidert pfefferte er die Karte auf den Stapel. Liv wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und zog wahllos irgendeine Karte. Eine verhüllte Gestalt stand, mit dem Rücken zum Betrachter, in einer wüsten Einöde. „Schmerzhafte Erfahrungen bringen Trauer mit sich.“ Sie schnippte die Karte frustriert auf den Stapel und lachte freudlos. „Gibt es denn keine schönen Karten? Warum immer nur Ängste und Schmerz?“ Erneut füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. „Lass uns jetzt noch mal nach Mama sehen, vielleicht ist die Alte weg“, Liam versuchte sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, aber der verheulte Anblick seiner Schwester machte ihn wütend und traurig, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Auf dem Weg zum Zelt konnte er das Humpeln nicht mehr kaschieren. „Wie geht es deinem Bein?“ fragte Liv besorgt und ängstlich. „Geht schon“, log Liam, zwang sich etwas schneller zu gehen und lächelte dünn, „Ich hab mich in der Mühle verletzt. Was ich davor gesagt habe, war gelogen. Ich wollte, dass du dich in Sicherheit bringst.“ Er fühlte, dass seine Schwester ihm nicht glaubte, doch sie schwieg. Am Zelteingang stießen sie schon wieder auf Großmutter Estera: „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht hinein“, sagte sie knapp. „Aber…“ „Was glaubt ihr, wie lange sie noch durchhält? Die Zeit läuft euch davon und ihr verschwendet sie auch noch“, missbilligend sah sie die Zwillinge an. „Papa ist tot und wenn Mama jetzt auch stirbt, dann ist es Ihre Schuld!“ platzte es aus Liv heraus, bevor sie erneut in Tränen ausbrach. „Na, na, nicht gleich verzweifeln. Das Spiel ist tückisch, aber nicht bösartig. Ihr müsst Vertrauen haben und euch mehr Mühe geben. Husch, husch, jetzt geht schon, ihr wollt doch irgendwann fertig werden, oder nicht?“, mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab, um eine Frau durchzulassen, die mit einem Bottich heißen Wassers aus dem Zelt kam. Einen quälenden Moment lang standen die Zwillinge ungläubig und schockiert einfach da, fühlten sich betrogen und hilflos, bis sie die Kraft fanden, um den Zeltplatz zu verlassen, der sie mit Abscheu erfüllte. Einer Eingebung folgend schlenderten sie wieder am Fluss entlang. Liams Bein ließ sich kaum noch bewegen, Liv musste ihn stützen. Sie kamen nur langsam voran. Hinter ihnen nahm der Himmel eine blasse Färbung an, wie ein verwaschenes Kleidungsstück, doch vor ihnen war noch alles nachtschwarz, sodass sie den Eindruck hatten, der Nacht hinterherzulaufen. Als die Mauer in Sichtweite kam, kletterten sie zur Uferböschung hinunter und setzten sich auf einen großen, raureifüberzogenen Findling, der Platz für beide bot. Liv war so aufgewühlt, dass sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ihr Bruder seufzte dankbar für die Verschnaufpause. Sein Bein bereitete ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen. Sie erinnerte sich an den verzweifelten Ausdruck seiner Augen, als er ihr sagte, die Schlange habe ihn gebissen. Ein Schauer jagte ihr den Rücken hinunter. Er war immer für sie da gewesen, hatte sie beschützt, getröstet und zum Lachen gebracht. Er war der Ruhepol, während sie nie still sitzen konnte. Er benutzte seinen Verstand, wenn sie von Gefühlen überwältigt wurde. Immer war es Liam, der ihr aus der Patsche half. Er hatte wie immer Recht gehabt, mit seiner Meinung von ihrem Vater, der unzuverlässig und ein Idiot war. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich umgebracht haben könnte, doch das Erlebte hatte sie auf eine bestimmte Weise geprägt. Es war, als sei ein Schleier vor ihren Augen fortgezogen worden und sie hatte klar und deutlich erkennen können, wie ihr Vater tatsächlich war. Unzuverlässig, egoistisch und verantwortungslos. Der Moment in dem sie die Leiche gefunden hatte, war ihr so real vorgekommen, dass sie immer noch schauderte. Eine Mischung aus Verlust, missbrauchtem Vertrauen und verratener Zuneigung erfüllte sie. Aber auch Reue und Scham gegenüber der Mutter. Jeder einzelne Vorwurf, den Liv ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte, wenn eigentlich ihr Vater die Ursache gewesen war, trieb ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. Es tat ihr so leid. Wie konnte sie das jemals wieder gut machen? Liam legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Es war so beruhigend, Liam zu haben, der immer wusste, wie es in ihr aussah. Dankbar lehnte sie den Kopf bei ihm an. Wieder tröstete er sie, obwohl er verletzt war und sie ihn trösten sollte. Doch sie fand keine Worte. Der Himmel wurde rasch heller, nahm die Farbe wässrigen Blaus an und der Horizont färbte sich gelb. Die Konturen der Landschaft bekamen mehr Tiefe. Das Plätschern des Flusses trug Livs Gedanken mit sich fort und sie schloss einen Moment die Augen. Wie erschöpft sie war, nach all den Schrecken und Anstrengungen. Sie fühlte, dass es Liam genauso ging. Wann kam denn endlich die nächste Lektion? Warum ließ das Spiel sie so lange warten? Was immer auch kam, dieses Mal wollte Liv für ihren Bruder einstehen. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal wollte sie ihm helfen und sich nicht auf ihn verlassen. Im monotonen Plätschern des Flusses trat eine Unregelmäßigkeit auf. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken. Liv öffnete grade rechtzeitig die Augen, um den nachtschwarzen Umriss der Schlange zu erkennen. Im Spiel der heller werdenden Wellen wirkte sie verschwommen, doch ihre Konturen wurden zunehmend schärfer. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen kam über ihre Lippen und schreckte Liam auf, der offenbar ebenfalls, in Gedanken versunken, vor sich hin gedöst hatte. Sie rappelten sich auf und kletterten die Uferböschung nach oben. „Wo sollen wir jetzt hin laufen?“ wollte Liv wissen, und verfluchte sich in Gedanken, weil sie schon wieder auf Liams Stärke vertraute. Dieser hatte jedoch Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Bein und antwortete nicht gleich. Liv hakte sich unter seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Es ging ihm schlechter, als er ihr hatte weiß machen wollen. Wenn es ihr Ernst war, mit dem neuen Vorsatz, dann wäre dies der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um sich zu beweisen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter suchte die Schlange. Das Reptil hatte sich soweit verdichtet, dass ihr Körper wieder aussah, wie ein, aus dem Nachthimmel geschnittenes, Stück Schwärze. Spielerisch überwand sie die Distanz zum Ufer und hob den Kopf aus den Fluten. Liv suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung. Was würde Liam tun? ''Fragte die kleine Stimme in ihr, die sich gerne auf den Bruder verließ. Liv biss sich auf die Lippe, Liam würde es logisch angehen. Ihr Bruder konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Sie wankten noch ein paar Schritte weiter, dann gab er mit einem Seufzen auf und ließ sich in den Schnee fallen. Liv keuchte. Das Gewicht ihres Bruders hatte an ihren Kräften gezehrt. „Lauf weg, Liv. Ich halte die Schlange für dich auf“, presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Nicht schon wieder! Außerdem bist du nicht in der Verfassung, um zu kämpfen.“ Sie rief sich alle Fakten in Erinnerung. Versuchte eine logische Schlussfolgerung daraus zu ziehen. Langsam tauchte eine Idee in ihr auf. Eine verwegene, und möglicherweise lebensgefährliche Idee, die ihr unaussprechliche Angst bereitete. „Bitte Liv, bring dich in Sicherheit. Das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche!“ Liv schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich laufe nicht weg“, sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, in das sie all ihre Zuneigung für ihren Bruder legte, „Weißt du noch, als ich mal auf das Schaukelgerüst geklettert bin und mich nicht mehr runtergetraut habe? Ich hatte solche Angst zu fallen, dass du zu mir hoch klettern musstest, um mich zu holen und dann sind wir beide runter gefallen. Es war gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte.“ Liams Gesicht wurde bleich, als er begriff. „Tu das nicht“, bettelte er mit zitternder Stimme. Zur Antwort drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er wollte sie festhalten, aber sie tauchte einfach unter seinem Griff hindurch und war schon außer Reichweite. „Nein! Liv, tu das nicht!“ „Dieses Mal rette ich dich, großer Bruder. Ich hab dich lieb!“ Die Schlange schien im Schnee gelegen und auf sie gewartet zu haben. Als Liv sich in ihre Richtung wandte, erhob sich der schattenhafte Körper, bis er sich gegen den heller werdenden Himmel abzeichnete. Liv spürte den kalten Blick des Reptils auf sich ruhen. Hinter sich hörte sie Liam toben, der erfolglos versuchte aufzustehen und die Schlange anbrüllte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Das Reptil ignorierte ihn. Liv hatte den Eindruck, dass ein stummes Zwiegespräch zwischen ihr und der Schlange stattfand, ohne Worte, nur auf der Basis von Empfindungen, die in ihr wiederhallten oder aufstiegen, manche fremd, andere vertraut, die meisten jedoch von bestürzend negativem Charakter. Der Blick der Schlange wühlte in ihr die absolute Todesangst auf, sodass Liv am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann, ihr Herz schlug plötzlich hart und schnell und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht auf dem Absatz herum zu fahren und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dann klappte der Kiefer des Reptils herunter und die Schlange stieß von oben auf Liv herab. Sie schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an. ~ Liam kämpfte gegen die Schwäche, verfluchte und hasste seinen Körper, der ihm nicht gehorchte. Das war nicht richtig! Er war doch der große Bruder und sollte seine Schwester beschützen, nicht umgekehrt! „Nein! Liv, tu das nicht!“ „Dieses Mal rette ich dich, großer Bruder. Ich hab dich lieb!“ Er versprach ihr das Blaue vom Himmel, damit sie es sich anders überlegte. Er beschimpfte die Schlange, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch weder Liv, noch das Reptil rührten sich. Sie standen voreinander und sahen sich an. Liam zwang sich auf die Knie, kämpfte mit einem Schwindelanfall und Übelkeit. Es waren nur wenige Meter bis zur Schlange, doch für ihn hätte es auch ein anderer Kontinent sein können, er war zu schwach, um die kurze Distanz zu überwinden. Die Verzweiflung schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Durch einen Tränenschleier sah er die Schlange senkrecht auf Liv hinunter stoßen und seine Schwester verschwand in dem riesigen, schattenumwölkten Rachen. Liam fühlte einen grausamen Riss in seinem Innern. Ein Teil von ihm gefror und zerbrach in Millionen kleine Splitter, die sich brennend in sein Herz und die Eingeweide bohrten. „Liv!“, brüllte er. Gähnende Leere breitete sich in ihm aus, als er begriff, dass dieser Teil in ihm, immer Livs Präsenz gewesen war. Der Ankerpunkt für das unsichtbare Band, das sie seit ihrer Geburt, oder sogar noch früher, verbunden hatte. Es war zerrissen, der Anker gebrochen, Livs Präsenz verschwunden. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Einsamkeit stürzte wie eine Flutwelle über ihm zusammen, unterspülte sein rationales Denken und riss ihn auf einer Schaumkrone aus Schmerz und Verlust mit sich fort, als sein Verstand, wie eine erodierte Klippe, in den Fluten versank. Liam verlor die Kontrolle. Seine Sicht trübte sich, bis er nur noch die Schlange wahrnahm, die sich eben erst wieder aufrichtete und ihn aus nachtschwarzen Augen musterte, die keinerlei Gefühl verrieten. Der Schmerz in Liams Inneren loderte hell auf, dann wurde alles taub, die Zeit schien langsamer zu laufen, der Fluss verstummte, er fühlte neue Stärke in sich, gewonnen aus dem Hass für die Schlange. Er sprang auf die Beine und schritt drohend auf das Schattenwesen zu. „Gib sie zurück!“, befahl er mit donnerndem Zorn, der eines Racheengels würdig gewesen wäre. Beiläufig registrierte er, dass sein rechtes Bein wieder gehorchte, dann rannte er auf die Schlange zu, die ihn lauernd erwartete. Im selben Augenblick kletterte die Sonne über den Horizont und tauchte den Schnee in rotgoldenes Glühen. Das Reptil hob den Kopf und züngelte in Liams Richtung, er hatte den Eindruck, das Schattenwesen lache ihn aus. Eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn, denn der nachtschwarze Leib reflektierte das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne nicht. Liam beschleunigte zu einem kurzen Sprint, die Schlange war doch schon fast zum Greifen nahe. „Gib sie zurück! Nimm mich an ihrer Stelle“, befahl er ihr noch einmal. Der Fleisch gewordene Schatten zuckte und krümmte sich nun, als würde er gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind kämpfen, dann löste sich die Gestalt in dunkle Nebelstreifen auf und zerfaserte in der frostigen Luft. Ein grauenhaft verzehrter Schrei drang sich aus Liams Kehle. Er sackte auf die Knie, dort, wo Liv vor einem Augenblick noch gestanden hatte. Heiße Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick und tropften in den Schnee. „Bitte, gib sie zurück“, flehte er, „Was soll ich denn ohne sie machen? Ich wollte doch nur- ich hab doch immer nur versucht, der große Bruder zu sein.“ Die Einsamkeit zerriss ihm das Herz. Für immer allein, das war unerträglich. Eine neuerliche Flut aus Erinnerungen und Bildern staute sich in ihm auf. Erneut drohte ihn die Flut zu ertränken und er krümmte sich unter der seelischen Pein. Liam hatte immer versucht Livs Emotionalität auszugleichen, indem er selbst ruhig und besonnen blieb, bis er sich einredete, dass er tatsächlich so phlegmatisch sei, wie er vorgab. Jetzt musste er erkennen, dass in ihm das gleiche Gefühlschaos tobte, das er täglich bei seiner Schwester beobachtete. Ob sie das gewusst hatte? Ob sie es tief in sich gefühlt hatte? Wenn er sie noch einmal sehen könnte, dann- ja, dann was? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Wenn er eine zweite Chance bekam, großer Bruder zu sein, dann würde er Liv nicht mehr einengen mit seiner Logik. Selbst, wenn sie einfach nur irgendwo lebte, sie aber keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander hätten, würde das Band zwischen ihnen immer bestehen bleiben und sie wären niemals wirklich allein. Alles war besser, als diese Einsamkeit! „Ich will sie zurück“, schluchzte er. Mit den Fäusten hieb er Löcher in den Schnee, doch es änderte nichts. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Liam hob den Blick und stellte fest, dass die Sonne vollends über den Horizont geklettert war und die Schäfchenwolken am Himmel in ein flammendes Inferno verwandelte. Der Anblick beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Wie ferngesteuert stand er auf, ging langsam zurück zur Zirkuswiese und stellte noch einmal fest, dass sein Bein sich gesund anfühlte. Er blieb stehen und krempelte das Hosenbein hoch, obwohl die kalte Luft ihn zittern ließ. Die Haut darunter war völlig in Ordnung, die Wade sah aus, wie Liam seine Wade kannte. Ein wenig blass, mit einigen kleinen Melaninflecken, die im Sommer dunkel wurden und im Winter blass. Liv hatte sich geopfert, um die Schlange zu besiegen. „Ach Schwesterchen“, murmelte er wehmütig. Die Karten hatten ein Opfer verlangt und seine kleine Schwester hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet. Scharf sog er die klare, kalte Luft in die Lunge. Aber Liv konnte unmöglich tot sein, wenn er doch nun gesund war? War es möglich, dass er sie zurückbekam, wenn er das Spiel beendete? Liam spurtete los, schon war das Zelt in Sicht, daneben der Bauwagen, in dem das Spiel auf ihn wartete. Der Platz war leer und still, er begegnete niemandem als er die Stufen hinaufhetzte und die Tür aufriss. Drinnen flackerte das Licht einer herunter gebrannten Kerze, aber das frühe Morgenlicht hatte mehr Kraft, als die kleine Flamme und Liam machte sich nicht die Mühe die Tür zu schließen. Außer Atem kauerte er sich vor das Spiel und prüfte ganz genau die Anordnung des Kreises. Stand dort nicht eine Karte provokativ nach außen? Er fühlte einen unbestimmten Drang, genau diese Karte zu wählen. Er folgte der Aufforderung des Spiels und nahm sie auf. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, öffnete er die Augen und besah sich seine Wahl. Das Bild zeigte eine androgyne, Licht umkränzte Figur, die in einer Aureole tanzte. „Besiegte Ängste, Schmerz und Verlust haben den Geist gestählt und die Selbsterkenntnis vertieft. Unvollendetes wurde vollkommen.“ Mit einem Keuchen warf er die Karte auf den Stapel, sprang auf und rannte zum Zelt. „Mama!“, rief er schon von weitem und musste über sich selbst grinsen, dass er sich zu so einer Gefühlsäußerung hinreißen ließ. Das würde wohl in Zukunft häufiger passieren. Im Zelt fand er sowohl die Frauen, als auch die Männer gemeinschaftlich bei den Vorbereitungen des Frühstücks. Es roch bereits nach den ersten Brötchen, während einige Frauen, darunter auch Flora, Teig kneteten und weitere Brötchen formten. „Mama!“, rief er noch einmal und kam keuchend vor ihr zum Stehen. Seine Mutter lachte ihn an. Sie hatte Mehl in den Haaren. „Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange? Deine Schwester hat sich schon beschwert.“ „Liv? Aber- wo-“, völlig perplex begann Liam zu stottern. Er fühlte in sich hinein. Ja, das Band war ganz deutlich zu spüren. Keine Leere, keine Splitter, sondern eine starke Verbundenheit, die ihn mit uneingeschränkter Zuneigung erfüllte. Er lachte befreit. „Zuletzt hat sie die Alpakas gefüttert, schau mal bei den Tieren“, meinte Flora. Liam schob sich durch das geschäftige Treiben. Er entdeckte seine Schwester, die grade einen Trog mit Kraftfutter füllte. Sie sah glücklich dabei aus. „Liv, Liv!“ Sie drehte sich um und strahlte ihn an. „Liam!“, dann sprang sie über die Absperrung und warf sich in seine Arme, „Ich bin so froh!“ „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!“ „Es war alles nur Teil des Spiels, um uns unsere wahren Ängste vor Augen zu führen.“ „Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein. Es war schrecklich!“ Liv strahlte ihn an: „Jetzt hast du mich ja wieder. Komm, wir helfen beim Tisch decken.“ „Seit wann hast du Spaß daran zu helfen?“ „Seit meiner ersten Nahtoderfahrung, als ich von einer Schlange aus Schatten gefressen wurde und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Dunkelheit vor mich hin vegetierte, ohne Gedanken, oder Gefühl. Es war grauenhaft“, sie schauderte. „Wie bist du da wieder raus gekommen?“ „Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwann bin ich genau da wieder aufgewacht, wo die Schlange mich gefressen hatte. Du warst nirgends zu sehen, deshalb bin ich erst mal ins Zelt gegangen, um nach Mama zu schauen. Ich hab mächtig gestaunt, dass hier schon wieder Hochbetrieb herrscht und Mama völlig gesund ist.“ Während sie redeten, steuerten sie auf die provisorische Küche zu, bekamen einen Stapel Teller und Besteck in die Hände gedrückt und verteilten sie auf den Tischen. „Was ist mit Papa?“, wollte Liam wissen, „Er ist immer noch nicht hier.“ „Ich weiß auch nicht. Mama hat nur traurig gelächelt, als ich nach ihm gefragt habe. Ich wette, dass sie es uns zusammen erzählen will, wenn es ein wenig ruhiger geworden ist.“ „Meinst du, dass die sich scheiden lassen?“, wagte Liam zu fragen. Liv zuckte mit den Achseln: „Besser, als ihn erhängt im Wald zu finden, dann kann ich ihn wenigstens besuchen, oder im Sommer mal ein Eis mit ihm essen gehen“, antwortete sie ernst, dann fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu, „Aber er muss bezahlen!“ Sie blickten sich an und lachten. Das Spiel hatte sie verändert. Was auch immer zwischen ihren Eltern geschehen war, sie konnten es akzeptieren, jetzt, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, wie sich schlimmere Alternativen anfühlten. Aus diesem Grund waren die Zwillinge wenig überrascht, als ihre Mutter sie nach dem Frühstück zu einem Spaziergang durch den Birkenhain einlud. Bei Tageslicht sah das Wäldchen genauso verzaubert aus, wie in der vorangegangen Nacht, eine Welt aus Himmelblau, Schneeweiß und Borkenbraun. Die Schneedecke glitzerte und funkelte im Sonnenlicht und knirschte unter den Schritten der kleinen Familie. Vergeblich suchten die Geschwister mit den Augen nach den eigenen Spuren, die sie selbst erst vor wenigen Stunden hinterlassen hatten. Der Hain präsentierte sich unberührt und friedlich. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, die Zwillinge hatten ihre Mutter in die Mitte genommen. In der andächtigen Stille wisperte irgendwo ein Wintergoldhähnchen sein hochfrequentes „Si- si- sisisi“. Schließlich brach Flora das Schweigen: „Möchtet ihr mir erzählen, was das Spiel euch gezeigt hat?“ Die Zwillinge antworteten mit einem Seufzen und lächelten betreten. „Du hättest uns ruhig warnen können“, klagte Liam. „Das Spiel konfrontiert einen mit seinen Ängsten“, fuhr Liv fort, „Es fing mit harmlosen Dingen, wie Dunkelheit und Spinnen an und wurde dann richtig gemein.“ „Es ist Teil des Spieles, dass man beim ersten Mal keine Ahnung hat, worauf man sich einlässt. Natürlich kannst du es immer wieder spielen, aber das erste Mal ist auf besondere Weise prägend. Es zeigt dir nicht nur deine Ängste, sondern auch, was dir wirklich wichtig ist“, erklärte Flora, dann warf sie ihrer Tochter einen belustigten Blick zu: „Aber sag bloß, einer von euch hatte noch Angst im Dunkeln!“ „Jetzt nicht mehr“, strahlte Liv. „Die ''Hüterin der letzten Geheimnisse war richtig fies“, gestand Liam, der noch nicht ganz darüber hinweg war, dass er für seinen Vater nur Wut empfunden hatte. „Die Karte der Intuition“, nickte Flora, „Ja, die kann sehr grausam sein, wenn man die Wahrheit durch das Spiel erfahren muss.“ „Wir haben Papas Leiche gefunden“, sagte Liv zaghaft, dann sprudelte es abwechselnd aus den Zwillingen heraus: „Werdet ihr euch trennen?“ „Habt ihr euch schon getrennt?“ „Wo ist Papa eigentlich jetzt?“ „Ich hab ihn seit der Ankunft hier nicht mehr gesehen.“ Flora seufzte und blickte zu Boden. „Ja, ich fürchte, wir werden uns trennen. Euer Vater hat sich vor einiger Zeit“, sie suchte nach den passenden Worten, „In jemand anderes verliebt. Es war längst überfällig, euch das zu erzählen. Naja, Weihnachten feiert er schon mit ihr, er hat uns nur unter Protest her gefahren und ist dann gleich wieder abgehauen. Januar, oder Februar plant er mit seiner neuen Freundin zusammen zu ziehen“, sie hob den Blick in den hohen, klaren Winterhimmel, der über den Ästen des Hains thronte und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie wirkte befreit, jetzt, wo es endlich heraus war. Ein betretenes „Oh“, entwich den Zwillingen, obwohl sie mit dieser Nachricht gerechnet hatten. Schon in zwei Monaten würde ihr Vater ausziehen. Wie schnell das alles ging. Flora legte die Arme um ihre Kinder. „Ihr nehmt es besser auf, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte“, meinte sie, mit einem Anflug von Stolz, „Das Spiel hat euch gut darauf vorbereitet, wie mir scheint.“ „Wenn man die schlimmste Alternative durchlebt hat, ist man froh, dass es nicht so schlimm gekommen ist“, sprach Liam den gemeinsamen Gedanken der Zwillinge aus. Flora nickte und fügte hinzu: „Ich, für meinen Teil, wünsche mir, dass die Trennung in Würde vollzogen wird, damit man sich hinterher noch in die Augen sehen kann. Es geht schließlich um euren Vater und ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er euch über kurz oder lang vermissen wird, egal wie viel Unsinn er in den letzten Wochen angestellt hat.“ „Wir dürfen ihn also besuchen?“, fragte Liv hoffnungsvoll. „Natürlich“, lachte Flora, „Wer soll mir denn sonst erzählen wie seine Freundin so ist? Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich furchtbar neugierig bin.“ Sie lachten herzlich, bis Liam vorschlug: „Vielleicht sollten wir Papa und seiner neuen Freundin das Spiel mal ausleihen.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Gesichter der Familie, während sie weiter durch den Birkenhain spazierten, eine Welt, die nur aus den wenigen Farben Himmelblau, Borkenbraun und Schneeweiß bestand, vereinzelt durchbrochen von dem Dunkelgrün einer Handvoll Nadelbäume. In der friedlichen Stille wisperte irgendwo das Wintergoldhähnchen unsichtbar sein hochfrequentes: „Si- si- si“. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Pasta des Monats Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror